Cake
by Irregular Breathing
Summary: It's Miki's birthday, the day where everyone gets free cake... or not! That is, if Miki doesn't eat all of it herself. Maaaayyyy have some minor Miki x Cake but that's all crack.


**A/N: This may or may not become a full story, and it'll probably stay a one shot, but I'll try my best to see if I can get this going... **

**Nevertheless, this is dedicated to two people! First off... (HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACKIE OSHDKHDKASJDBH AJD I RABU U K) to my friend Jackie, who's a really big Miki x Kaito shipper and practically the most awesomest loaf of bread I've ever met. So I loaf you, Jackie, hurrdurr. Second, this is also a tribute to Mipiko, I guess, since she's a really wonderful person and the first ever person I've met on this site and she's been really friendly! So uh, thank you! **

**/sobs forever/ here have my tears because I am not satisfied with this nope.**

**edit: wow I'm an idiot I just made a mistake within the first few seconds of publishing this but it's okay because I'm a ninja and I fixed it. *Miki's**

* * *

"...Miki? Uhh, you know... if you don't like it, you don't have to drool like that... heh..."

The blue haired bishonen's tone held a taste of usual playfulness, bringing along with him that same silly aura that radiated wherever he went. Kaito smiled briskly at his female companion's expression, who could be none other than SFA-2 Miki, or just Miki. The redheaded girl had her mouth hanging open, eyes broad with shock and desire, and what was indeed a thin pool of drool resting on the corner of her lip. It was Miki's birthday, you see, and her close friend (who is clearly that idiot guy standing next to you, right Miki?) had gotten her the most... outlandish birthday cake of the century. Or rather, the most fancy and biggest cherry topped cherry flavored cherry cake, towering 5 feet and draping a shadow on their tiny figures. Miki was probably hyperventilating herself to death by then.

"Oh my god... oh my... oh ksljfsdlfjsljf~!"

Yes, by then, the cake had excited her into a stage where she couldn't compose a single coherent sentence. Of all the other gifts she had recieved for today, this one was evidently the most perfect for her. Being as impaient as Mikis are, Miki had already sneakily gone through the packages and parcels, finding medocare to slightly more than satifiable presents. But this- now this, was just utterly flattering.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Kaito winced, still hanging on to his goofy smile, and calmly placed both of his hands on her shoulder, chuckling.

"Hey now, stay still, alright? If you really don't like it, then I can eat it myself."

"What? No way! I'm going to eat it all, Kaito! I don't care if I get fat or anything, but I will EAT. ALL. THE. CHERRIES!"

Again, Miki dove into another fit of joy, roaring with squeals and hopping around madly. Kaito could only try to hold back his laughter, smile sealed lips twitching with resistence. Ahh, the sight was so cute, so adorable. A dust of warmth settled on his cheeks, a faint pink appearing. He had fallen for this overly energetic girl a year ago, when she had a sudden idea ( that she thought would be fun) of jumping off a cliff and instead ended up crushing both him and his ice cream. He vowed to make her as happy as he could, even taking his broken spine as a symbol for it. Heck, he even cherished the broken spine, if it was his only token Miki had given him unintentionally. The blue haired man loved her dearly, and he wasn't sure if she returned the feelings at all. She was too... Miki-like to tell. He turned away, clearly embarassed and flattered by her joy, and fixed his gaze toward the window.

"H-Hey... We gotta get back to the others, you know? So stop flailing and let's go." Kaito uttered, having to literally drag her into the main room.

Back in the big, usually white room that was regarded as the VOCALOIDs' living room, the Kagamines and Gumi were up on the walls, decorating. Luka grumbled through the kitchen, Meiko being idle with a headache. Miku was casually laid down on the sofa, reading magazines along with Lily, who was juggling between talking and flipping pages. Gakupo could be heard outside in the front yard, probably up to some nonsense Kaito put him up to, and the rest of the VOCALOIDs were in the garage, presumbaly gathering party supplies. And Miki, who was as clueless as what to do, literally dragged Kaito to the park, leaving him in a less than presentable state.

The park was lush and green, which was suprising, since it was early winter, and the blocks around the park were bare any color at all. There were only simple whites, and common blacks, greys, and browns. So it was reasonable for Miki to raise an eyebrow and question the entire thing.

"...Kaito... You did this!" She shouted, firmly glued to her decision.

And she was right.

The disheveled male grinned slyly, although at this point, she wasn't sure if it was actually him or a hobo she managed to catch out of the street. A smile cracked her lips and was resisted as she began to speak again.

"What did you _do_?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"What? What do you mean? ... It's all green like summer!"

"Miki, that's stupid. It's astroturf-"

And a slap was given, without any regard to the red mark that only increased Kaito's homeless look. He rubbed his cheek with a pained look, slightly irritated. However, Kaitos are Kaitos, and everyone knows that a Kaito can't get angry if it's not concerning ice cream. Plus, this was Miki, and he liked Miki. Add it all up, and you get this weird creature with blue hair staring at a red haired girl, smiling like a fool. Miki burst into laughter, unable to contain her seriousness in the situation anymore, and tumbled over him, rolling onto her stomach.

Kaito smiled. "Hey, at least I got you to laugh. Your birthday wouldn't be fun at all if you weren't happy, right?" His voice came out rather coarsely, but Miki didn't mind. His words held a very direct and warm meaning- Kaito wanted her to be happy. She wriggled her hips, rolling a little farther so that he couldn't see her face. A faint red coated her cheeks, and a squeal was restrained in hopes of being able to find the right words to return.

"...Yeah... I guess..."

Those were the last words uttered, for as the day continued, the couple laid there awkwardly, blushing faces evident. Well, yes, the silence was thick, and it was certainly a heated moment. Yet the two didn't want to leave the warmth and care of each other, and so they fell asleep together, curled up in each other's arms with a smile.

The rest of the VOCALOIDs later found them in that pose, slumbering quietly and peacefully. Luka and Meiko both smiled- Rin with a grin, and Miku with a blank expression. The boys tried their best to divert their attention to the sunset or any other relevant topic, but in the end they fell silent too.

Until Gumi came along then.

"Hey guys-! Oh! You finally found her! The birthday girl- Awww, she's sleeping... So the party's gone down the drain, huh? Darn... I was hoping for some cake."

"SHHHHHH!"


End file.
